


The Wall

by mochipii



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Nanao will NEVER understand what's in her Captain's head.
Relationships: Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Kudos: 5





	The Wall

A one-shot short fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Read & Review,please?

*****

It was three in the afternoon. Ise Nanao is currently having her face buried in the paperwork in her desk, she’s trying to review every single documents due tomorrow morning as fast as she can so she can hand them to her Taichou to be signed and she can deliver them to the First Division this evening. These reports should’ve been able to be submitted to the First days ago if only her Taichou was available. He had gone missing to Gods know where and Nanao is kind enough this time not to try table flipping the entire Seireitei to find him. She thought this time she better finish her part of the paperwork and then spend the remaining days before due date to find him, held him hostage for about an hour in their shared office to sign the finished reports.

The man in question is right now lying on the couch with his hat covering his face while humming some old tunes Nanao has never heard before. Finally, FINISHED. She stood from her chair, gathering the reports, a pen and walked over to the couch. 

“Taichou. Get up and sign these please. I’ve checked them all.”

“hmmm..?”, from under his hat, he looked at her arranging the papers on the table in front of the couch.

“Taichou. Sign them please, here’s your pen.”, She handed him the pen.

No movement.

“Taichou!”, her voice grow louder.

“Yare, yare, Nanao-chan. So young, so impatient.”, he said while getting up from the couch and signed all the reports.

“All right. Done.”

“Thank you Sir.” She said and quickly gather all the papers and walked to her desk to put them in the envelopes to send to the First.

She can hear her Taichou got up from the couch and walked to the door. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to come tonight, Nanao-chan?”, he asked.

Nanao has her back facing the front door, doesn’t even realized her Taichou is talking to her. She’s busy dividing which report goes to which envelope, when suddenly she heard a voice in her right ear.

“ How tall is it, Nanao-chan?”, his voice. Deep and soft.

Shocked, she turned only to have him staring right into her face mere centimeters away from her.

“Si…Sir…?”, she stammered, feeling trapped.

“I said, how tall is it?”, he repeated his question.

Nanao blinked, failed to follow her Taichou’s question.

“You know what? I don’t care how tall the wall is or how long It’s gonna take. But you have my word, I’m going to tear down that wall. Even if I have to do it with my own hand, brick by brick.”, Kyouraku Taichou said smiling, while walking to the door.

Nanao froze in her spot watching her Taichou close the office door while trying to digest the situation.

THE END


End file.
